Barrets Reason
by t0mgrlr1ku
Summary: Everyone has a reason, weather it be to live or to just progress in life. Barretts reason is simple. Kyle. Just the flash of his warm, energetic smile makes his day run smoothly. What happens if Barrett wants more out of his 'reason? BarrXKyle one shot


Barrett wasn't sure when he had started to hold such thoughts and emotions. He didn't know why he would either. How could he feel so sincerly about someone of the same sex? '_Because your friends'_ his mind offered. Barrett took the offer into consideration. It's true, that Kyle had been close to him. Closer then any of the town villigers thats for sure. Barrett perched his lean figure on a bench in Cherry Blossom Square. He tilted his head back and looked into bright blue sky. The word 'friend' had only given his affection towards the gentle, auburn haired-boy half of the justice it deserved. Barretts eyes closed, fustrated. It wasn't that he didn't know what the other half was, it's that he didn't want it to be that. Anything but that.

The wind picked up and his nose was assulted with a fresh-grass and earthy smell. His eyes opened slowly, unsurprised to find the charming man infront of him.

"Hi, Barrett" He breathed in his usual chirpy tone. Kyle stood over Barrett, making him look more and more like a God.

"Hey" Barrett replied, bored.

Kyle smiled. Barrett pushed aside the hot, tingling feeling running through his veins. '_This is all I need to get through' _he thought to himself, memorized with the red-heads kind, cheerful smile. The wind picked up once again, blowing Kyles hair in a dismay. It made Barrett think of how jealous he was of the wind. How easily it got to fondle with Kyles hair and body. Barrett sighed and looked away at the big, pink cheery tree. The presance of Kyle never left, he turned back to his smiling face.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I was just wondering . . . What do you like to eat, Barrett?" Kyle asked, a small flush on his tan cheeks.

Barrett felt his heart flutter. How badly he just wanted to pull Kyle down on the bench with him and kiss his tender, soft lips. If only he knew the feeling exploding withen him whenever the man talked to him.

"Why do you want to know? I like fish . . Like Salmon for example," he replied 'mater-of-fact'

Kyle's face turned serious, as he started at the burnette boy. Barrett had been a introvert kind of person, he never did well under watch. He shifted, uncomfortably under Kyles long gaze. After what felt like hours, Kyle slipped that goofy grin back in place.

"Okay!" he chirped.

"Why do you want to know?" Barrett repeated, releived to be dismissed from his enchantment.

Kyle didn't answer. He just smiled and then turned away.

Once Kyle was out of sight, Barrett let out a long, tomented groan and put his head in his hands. Memories of Kyle poured through him. Barrett clamped his teeth down, unfulfilled. Usually just the look of him would make his day so much easiar. Soon it had started to turn into the need to hear his voice. Even after all that, his greed intensified. When he would see Kyle in the town doing a request from one of the girls, his heart squeezed. Every moment to have Kyle to himself he seized at the chance. Barrett closed his eyes and let out another long breath. _'No, no more of this. He's an important person, and if these feelings were to show themselves, he would want to open that hole between us' _Barrett knew the conceqences of bearing such emotions. His adortion and passion for the cheery, confident boy were one-sided. He could feel how whenever they talked and his desire for him increased, the atmospher was clouded and Kyle felt embarrassed, over-thrown and tense. Barrett was a selfish person. How he hated that he never had enough. The sky started to turn a light shade of pink as it casted long shadows on the ground. Barrett got up and strechted his limbs. He hadn't known how long he sat there, contemplating. He looked at the cherry-tree one more time before he started to make his way home.

"Barrett!" a familar, but far away voice yelled after him.

Barrett stopped, and turned around, seeing no one. His eyes were gaurded as he tensed up.

"Barrett, wait!" the voice called.

Dumbstuck, Barrett did as the voice commanded. The sky turned dark and a figure appeared from the East End of the square. Barrett let out a small growl as the figure approached him, but he calmed himself when it became more obvious that it was Kyle.

"What are you-" Barrett was introupted when he grunted under the pressure as Kyle launched himself at him. Barrett wrapped his slender, strong arms around the boy, taking in his warmth and just how good he felt in his arms before they fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Barrett, are you alright? I didn't mean to make you fall," Kyle explained. Sitting on top of a growling Barrett.

"Whats wrong with you?" Barrett hissed under his breath, unintentionally. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"I was just so happy you heard! I hadn't tried that kind of power before, so I wasn't sure if it was going to work. But it did! I'm just so happy!" Kyle thursted himself towards Barrett, wrapping his arms around him. Barrett flushed at the pose they were in. He blinked a few times before pushing the boy away.

"You dork, get off!" He said, but had no emotion of anger backing him up. "What were you doing anyways?"

Kyle didn't answer. Barrett sighed as he thought back to what he said about a 'power'. _What was he talking about? Telepathy?_

"I was fishing" Kyle finally answered, pulling away from Barrett.

"What?" Barrett asked, dumbstruck.

"I couldn't get any, they just weren't biting, but then I got this one and I wanted to give it to you right away"

"Give me wh-" Barrett was introupted again, and was now face to face with a big, grey Salmon. Barrett could feel his heart pound in his ears, and in his veins. _'He spent all that time . . Fishing for a Salmon?'_ Barrett asked himself in awe. Kyle moved the fish and put it on the ground next to them. Though it was dark, Barrett could make out his features perfectly. His big, soft, chocolate eyes, his round face, his lush, red bangs that fell over his headband and hung over his forhead. Barrett couldn't stop the lust from exploding this time. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. One of his hands reached for the other boys collar on his shirt and the other on rested on the side of his face. Barrett pulled Kyle closer to him, letting his mouth touch Kyles. He was surprised when Kyle leaned into Barrett more, locking their lips. Barrett could feel his mouth explode as he kissed Kyle. There were no words to describe how excited he was when Kyle licked his lips, begging for entrace. With no hesitation, Barrett granted him it, and their tounges collided and twirled with eachother. Barrett felt Kyles wandering hands on his chest, then his stomach. Breathless, Barrett pulled away from the kiss, but Kyles lips didn't leave him. They trailed down his jaw, to his neck and stopping on his collar-bone. Barrett thrusted his head back, letting out a pleasurable moan when Kyle found his soft spot and began to gently stroke it with his tounge, then nibble and suck on it. Barretts moans encouraged a eagar Kyle. Kyles hands threw off the white scarf from Barretts neck, and then they started on the buckles on the straps from his shirt.

_'We can't do this here'_ Barrett's rational thought ordered him. When Kyle was finished with the staps he started pulling up on Barretts shirt, revealing pale, wash-board abs, but Barrett grabbed his hands and stopped him from progressing.

"W-we can't do this here," He repeated his thoughts words only, a little more out of breath.

Kyle was still for a long time, before Barrett could see a mischeivious smile across his face.

"My house?" he asked, suductivly. He bent down and kissed Barrett passonatly before climbing off him and helping him up. They walked hand-in hand to the big, welcoming house. Barrett could hardly wait to get inside and finish. His heart pounded, and there was a strange sensational feeling forming at the pit of his stomach. Kyle burst opened the doors and practically dashed up the stairs. He flew past the first bedroom and entered the second one that held much more accomadating space for the sport they were about to play. Kyle stopped inches from the bed and pushed Barrett back to the wall. Barrett was surprised at how aggressive he was apose to his seemingly timid nature. But if Kyle wanted to be in control, then Barrett didn't mind. Kyles lips found Barrets and they shared another kiss. Barrett enjoyed the fustrated moan Kyle gave him when he teased him by flickering his tounge in and out of Kyles mouth. Barrett pushed off the white head band off the auburn-haired boys head and ran his hand through his silky hair. Kyle also pushed Barrets head band off and pulled off his scarf, tossing it out of the way. Barrett moved his hands to the straps on Kyles chest. Annoyed that he couldn't get them off, he pushed him off Kyles shoulders and heard Kyles pants hit the ground with a small 'thud'. Barrett pushed down Kyles boxers and his hands fell inbetween Kyles thighs. This time Kyle pulled away breathless. He removed his shirt himself, and then went to Barretts clothing. Skillfull he removed the straps on his chest and threw off his shirts. Kyle traced his hands down the planes of Barretts chest and abs. He stopped at the rim of Barretts pants, gently stroking the hard, lump. Kyle got down on his knees, and playfull removed his pants with his teeth, letting his tounge flicker out onto Barrets hot skin. Barrett threw his head back and groaned. Once his pants were gone, Kyle removed the last peice of offending fabric, he kissed a trail up to Barretts eagar lips. Kyle made their way to the bed, and they fell on soft, cool covers. Kyle sat ontop of Barrett, stroking at his hardened member gently. Barrett lay under him, his eyes barly opened, his cheeks flushed and his breath heavy. How suductive he looked.

Kyle moistured three of his fingers with his saliva. Barrett propped himself with a pillow on the small of his back. He parted his legs and canted his hips. he took a deep breath before moving towards Barrett.

"Ready?" he asked, positioning his fingers at Barrets entrance.

Barrett nodded. Tears stining at his eyes. Kyle gulped before pushing his fingers into Barretts core. Barrett buckled under Kyle. Kyle kept his fingers inside Barrett, letting him adjust.

"Keep going" Barrett urged him on. Kyle nodded and pushed them deeper inside before pulling out and pushing in again. Tears spilled over Barretts eyes before he cried out in pleasure. Kyle also had trouble controling himself. Being inside Barrett eurpted the fireworks in the pit of his stomach. He knew he wouldn't be able to take much more. He slid in and out one more time before pulling his fingers out and positioning his manhood over Barretts delicate opening. Barrett nodded again, and Kyle sliped into him. Barrett gasped and cried out in pain, withering under Kyle. His fingers were no match for his cock. Barrett griped at the sheets, his eyes clasped closed. His cries eching in the room. Soon the pain subsided, the walls were now stained with screams of pleasure, Kyle tried to control his pace, but with Barrett encouraging him, he thursted faster and faster. Soon Barrett caught up with Kyles movments and they moved in synch. With each thurst, Kyle was rewarded with a spine-tingling scream of his name from his partner.

Barrett gripped at Kyles slender hips, pushing him in deeper to his core. Barrett kept pace with Kyle as they were in perfect timing. Barretts head rocked from side to side with the new, intense pleasure. Every nerve in Barretts body was afire and his blood was thundering in his ears. Barretts nails peirced into Kyles hips, digging cresent-shape imprints on his skin. Kyles body penatrated deep into his lover, with every encouraging scream. Beneath him, Barrett moaned, his body withering with pleasure. With every thurst, ignited the fire between them. Every moan binded them. Kyle leaned down and kissed Barrett, long and passionatly. He pulled away and Barrett moved his hands to Kyles shoulders.

Barrett concentrated on his lover's face as they moved sensuously against eachother. He ran his palms over Kyles chest, learning the contour of the taunt muscles, the silken feel of sweat-slicked skin--learning, remembering and imprinting it in his memory forever.

Barrett knew neither of them could last much longer. Kyle thursted faster and harder into Barrett before releasing his seed inside him. He slid in and out a few more times before his arms gave out and he collasped ontop of his lover. Totally over come by exhauston and bliss, Barrett pleasently inhaled and exhaled slowly. Kyle sliped out of Barrett and wrapped him in his arms, kissing his forhead. Their bodies glued together with their sweat and result of their love-making. Barrett snuggled into Kyles heaving chest. Kyle pulled the cool covers over them and ran a hand through his lovers hair.

"Barrett . . " Kyle called out, his voice sounding husky.

Barrett frowned, his eyes were closed and he squeezed them together. He wanted to sleep. "Hmm. . ?"

"Barrett . . I love you," Kyle confessed. Barrett opened his eyes and looked at Kyle. Icy blue met brown and they melted with eachother. Barrett smiled and closed his eyes one last time.

" I love you too, Kyle. You've always been my reason for going on. Thank-you"

The both of them let sleep assualt them.


End file.
